


Not Looking At Me

by lattedi



Series: oneshots i write when i'm bored from various fandoms [3]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Again, Angst, F/F, Gay, M/M, NOT THIS ONE, So Sorry about that, and i mean SO, at least at the beginning, but eventual fluff, but it's finally not transferred from wattpad, but it's one-sided, i should be telling a story in the box i'm supposed to, i'm not good at fluff, i'm telling a story in them, it's literally so, klaus is such a gay mess, like at the end, maybe a little, meaning violet isn't interested in duncan but he's interested at her, really only angst, so that's cool, there's definitely some implied dunclet, these tags are getting out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: The AU no one asked for where Duncan was the one who "died" in a fire, and Quigley was the one who went with Isadora to Prufrock Prep.
Relationships: Baudelaires & Quagmires, Duncan Quagmire & Isadora Quagmire & Quigley Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire (implied), Violet Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire
Series: oneshots i write when i'm bored from various fandoms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Not Looking At Me

_"Hey, orphans! There's seats at my table! But I'm afraid that it's a cakesniffer-free zone!" Carmelita's snotty voice cut through the low-volume chatter in the cafeteria. Klaus looked at Violet, who looked about as confused as he felt._

_"Cakesniffing orphans in the orphan shack!" Carmelita yelled. "Cakesniffing orphans in the orphan shack!" Some other kids joined in, sounding reluctant, as though they were only going along with it because she was the vice principal's favorite. Klaus raised an eyebrow._

_"Leave them alone, Carmelita!" He looked towards the voice that rang out through the chanting. "You're the cakesniffer, and no one in their right mind would want to ëat with you anyway!"_

_There were two kids, a boy and a girl. The girl smiled and said, "Come and sit with us. There's plenty of seats at our table."_

_Klaus slowly made his way over to the table and sat down, and he heard Violet say "Thank you" from next to him. He looked over at her and was surprised to see her looking at the girl with a look he had never seen on her before._

_"I'm Isadora," she gestured to the boy, "and this is my brother Quigley."_

_Klaus grinned. "Nice to meet you both."_

_"I'm Violet Baudelaire, and this is my brother Klaus and my sister Sunny."_

_"I hope it hasn't been too rough," Quigley said. "Living in the orphan shack is a nightmare."_

_Klaus nodded. "I would do research on how to deal with or even get rid of the crabs, but I haven't been able to do any research since our house burned down and we lost our parents." He looked at his sister and saw her nodding while looking at Isadora, who was staring straight back._

_Klaus realized what was happening between the two, shared a knowing look with Sunny, and turned back to Quigley._

_He was as white as a sheet._

_"Our house burned down, too," Quigley murmured, and Isadora finally stopped looking at Violet, turned to them, and nodded. "We lost our parents and our brother Duncan."_

_"We were triplets."_

_"I'm very sorry to hear that," Klaus replied._

\-------

Klaus gaped the perfect boy in front of him, the perfect boy with the beautiful eyes that you could spend hours looking into, but not get lost in somehow, and the sleek hair that didn't even need maintenance to look amazing. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" 

Stupid. Obviously he was supposed to be dead, but he wasn't because he escaped the fire. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks in embarrassment.

Duncan nodded, not looking at him.

And he realized, in that moment, that Duncan would not _see_ his blush, wouldn't _see_ that he was interested in him. 

'Because he isn't looking at me,' a voice in his head whispered.

And Klaus slumped over a little bit. 

But he didn't see Duncan glancing over at him, and he didn't notice that he didn't look away for the next five minutes.

He didn't notice Violet passing to one side of him so Duncan could stand on the other.

He didn't hear Duncan whispering to Violet about how he thought Klaus was cute.

But he did feel the tapping on his right shoulder, and he looked over to see a smiling boy who wanted to talk to him.

And a month later, he heard Duncan ask him if they could maybe go grab dinner sometime.

And he felt Duncan's hand in his own whenever they were together.

And he felt Duncan's soft lips on his own.

And a few years later, he saw Duncan get down on one knee and say, "Will you marry me?" 

And Klaus definitely felt his husband's arms holding him and hugging him closer as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a kudo or a comment, and please get some rest <3
> 
> -J


End file.
